


Magical Destiny

by XanderLuvsAll



Series: Magically New Destinies [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 01:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XanderLuvsAll/pseuds/XanderLuvsAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander saves his family and then loses his family and gains a new destiny in the process</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magical Destiny

As there had been no way Xander was gong to allow any Hell-Bitch to harm a single hair on his precious daughter's dead or allow Buffy to jump to her doom. His family was in danger and Xander would do anything to protect them. That included racing up the tower, destroying any that got in his way to his daughter. As Xander was running up, he saw Spike being tossed off the tower and saw him hit the ground. Xander winced but did not stop as while he was...growing to care about Spike, his daughter needed him and that was all Xander cared about. Well that and saving Buffy from the fate that he had seen her take.

Dropping to her doom and Xander would not allow that, even if it that meant jumping in her stead. Once Xander reached the top, he saw Doc and knew that he was working for Glory and that he had just cut Dawn. He had just dared to cut his precious daughter and for that he would die. Doc turned to him

"Ah, the White Knight. Always so eager to protect your family. Which is why the monks choose you, I suspect. They knew what you were willing to do for the ones you love and you have so much untapped power that it is practically sickening. You and that slayer of yours. The perfect protectors."

"Yes, we are. And you have harmed my daughter and so I will protect her from the likes of you. And then I will end this and Glory's little dream of going home will never come to anything."

"You cannot stop it. Her blood opened the portal and unless your willing to throw her in, you cannot stop it."

The sheer fury that coursed through Xander exploded out of him and turned Doc into ash and then Xander turned to Dawn. Who was held aloft the growing portal in a make shift crib. Her precious blood dripping threw the wood panels. Xander lifted her up and staunched the blood. Xander looked at the portal and then at his daughter.

"Your blood...Our blood..You were made of Buffy and I....You will never remember me and for that I am so sorry. I just pray that somehow you know how much I love you and will always love you..Live long and have a happy life, my love." Xander carefully sent Dawn to Willow,using his chaotic powers. Then Xander closed his eyes, pictured Buffy and Dawn and ran off the tower. Making a graceful leap into the portal while Buffy and Willow screamed for him, unable to stop his descent into the portal. They were forced to watch as it ripped him apart while he was forced to feel it. The pain of it caused him to let lose a scream that destroyed his throat while the last thought he had was: I will love you all until the end of time.

And so ended the life of the greatest hero that had ever existed, one who was self-sacrificing and willing to do anything for those he loves and for the world.

Or so it would be believed in the reality in which he was born, they would mourn him till the end of their lives. Buffy would never let go of her beloved husband and would die three years later while facing the First. Going happily to her death believing that she would be reunite with Xander. Willow would mourn her best friend and first love and soulmate for a year, after which she would take her own life after she lost the love of her life, Tara. Unable to cope with having lost both. Spike would never forget the man that caused him to fall in love. He would never leave Dawn's side, staying with the daughter of the man he loved for all of time. Giles never stopped mourning his son and after the loss of his daughters as well, only lived long enough to see Dawn into adulthood.

Dawn would never forget what her father had done for her and would always search for someone that did not exist in her world anymore. Her father or at least someone that was at least like him. Dawn would never find it and would mourn that just as she mourned the rest of her family as it was striped from her. Only her Uncle Spike stayed with her, even as it became obvious that Dawn had stopped aging. Spike stayed with her as the eons past them by and Dawn was forced to watch all that she loved die, including her own children, grandchildren and great many time overs die.

 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

 

Meanwhile Xander was spit out onto a street in a unremarkable place, where nothing out of the ordinary ever happened. Until now. That street would see two unlikely events happen in one swoop. One night would bring two sets of unique visitors, one after the other. One would leave something there and the other would take it.

Xander groaned, unable to believe that he was still alive despite jumping to his death but knowing he was as he was in to much pain to be dead. Or at least he hoped so since if this was death, then he was very unhappy. As Xander had always assumed that death was the end of pain and if it wasn't he was so complaining to the management. He managed to roll over from his prone face down position and laid on his back, looking at stars above him with no sign of the tower he had just jumped from. Or any other form of Glory and her little minions....Or any sigh of his family.

Something that worried Xander even if he was happy about it as hopefully that meant his family was safe and he had done it. Xander could 'feel' that this was not his world even if it looked remarkable similar so he hoped that it meant he was not in a hell dimension. Xander reached out with his magic, something that he rarely did as he hated the feel of the Hellmouth. Not to mention that Xander's magic was not that good, his control was horrible after all. Even after Halloween and all the knowledge that had been downloaded into his mind.

Once Xander reached out, he was amazed by what he felt as it was unlike anything that he had ever felt before. As the world was practically dripping magic and all of it felt heavenly. Almost as if the entire place was magic and not just the bits and pieces that were in his world. It was breath taking to feel and Xander was amazed by it. He was almost addicted to the feeling but eventually he managed to pull his senses and his magic back to within his own body.

Once Xander semi recovered from what had just happened, he was able to focus more on the world around him and he was startled to hear a baby crying. Terrified that it was Dawn and that she had somehow come with, Xander frantically looked around. Desperately searching for any sign of his daughter. Finally he saw a basket on a doorstep and quickly moved over to it. Xander frowned at the cliche of a baby in a basket, Xander lifted the baby up. And while he was happy to see it wasn't Dawn, he was confused at the fact that someone had actually left a baby outside in rather cold weather. Very cold considering it was May.

"Well,hello there little one. Just who might you be and why have someone left you outside on a night like this>'

Xander of course didn't get an answer, at least not a verbal one but he did get a rather magical shock down his arms while he was holding him. 

"So magically are we."

Xander saw the letter in the basket and reaching down he grabbed it and read it. Xander was amazed by what was written and he couldn't help but to wonder why even his death couldn't be normal. Or why even finding a baby couldn't be even a little normal. No, he had to find a magical Savior. One that had defeated a evil before he was even old enough to walk or speak. It truly was Xander's life to always stumble upon what was odd. Still though, Xander knew that fate/destiny was always in motion and something had led the portal to spitting him out here. In this odd feeling reality that almost sang with its magic. Something had caused him to find Harry and something had caused him to read the letter as opposed to knocking on the door as he really should have.

Xander stared down at Harry and was staring at in return by emerald eyes that reminded him of Buffy. The one in his arms had gotten just a rotten deal as his love had but Harry hadn't even gotten any type of normality before his family was stripped from him. And now someone had just left him on the street to be found by his aunt, like garbage. Xander contemplated what he would do to the person that ever treated Dawn like that and knew that wherever James and Lilly Potter were right now they were most defiantly imaging the same thing. Only a person like that really existed for harry.

To do such a thing to a baby truly was disgusting.

What kind of world had Xander landed in now.

This Dumbledore called Harry the Savior of the wizard world and yet he treated Harry like this.

Despicable. If Harry was his son, Xander would.....His son.

Though years later Xander will never be able to answer why he just took Harry from that porch instead of ringing the doorbell or going to police, Xander grabbed Harry and just walked away from Private Drive and never looked back. Unknowingly starting a completely new chapter to his life.


End file.
